Por saciar tu sed
by MarPattz
Summary: OS Un día cualquiera en el bosque entre Bella y Edward, hasta que él tiene hambre y ella le sugiere se deje llevar, solo que él se deja llevar en tooodos los sentidos. Entre Crepusculo y luna nueva. Lemons!


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la historia, si, esta es mía.**

**Se que debía una actualización para hoy, pero… cuando la inspiración llega no me puedo negar. Dedicado a Yhoana! Mi amiga lejana! Q adoro!**

**Por saciar tu sed**

**Bella POV**

Estábamos precariamente sentados sobre las ramas de un árbol, Edward me sostenía estrechamente de la cintura, sentía su marmóreo cuerpo pegado al mío en toda la extensión que la incomoda situación nos permitía.

Tenía un anotador y en el poco espacio que tenía trataba de recolectar lo que me contaba, hablándome de su niñez, y su infancia en un Chicago que era demasiado difícil para mí imaginar.

Hacía 1 mes del ataque de James, por lo que aun llevaba la incomoda escayola lo que me molestaba en sobremanera últimamente. Edward casi no comía sentía demasiada culpa por lo que había ocurrido aunque le hice saber miles de veces que no era su culpa, y que tampoco lo sentía de ese modo.

Sus ojos habían perdido el hermoso color ocre que los caracterizaba a todos los Cullen, y permanecían de un negro azabache, con unas ojeras malvas en su rostro de forma constante, su aspecto era mas sombrío de este modo, pero para mí era un signo mas de su inmenso amor, y también me recordaba a cada instante mi reciente ataque.

Un día mi madre y yo, caminábamos al mercado, mi padre nos había pedido que compráramos para que esa noche como familia cenáramos su plato favorit…- su voz se cortó repentinamente. Levanté mi vista para ver en su rostro el porqué de su repentino silencio. De igual modo la respuesta no estaba en su rostro.

¿Edward?- pregunté casi en un susurro, puse mi mano derecha en su rostro, pero sus facciones nunca se suavizaron, y él jamás me miró a mí.

Me giré lo que mi cuerpo me permitió en la incomoda posición, un ciervo pastaba muy cerca, a unos 200 metros de donde estábamos, mi visión no lo distinguía de modo preciso, pero sabía que el hambre de Edward era el que observaba analizando, cada mínimo movimiento de su presa. Su rostro se desfiguró brevemente, retirando sus labios y mostrando unos afilados colmillos blancos relucientes. Su mueca me hizo retirar mi mano instintivamente. Y él recién en ese momento enfocó en mi rostro. Un destello en sus ojos me dio a entender que él jamás me haría daño, no a mí.

¡Oh por Dios!- dijo rompiendo en un lamento, escuché a Edward sollozar y como se alejaba de mi rehuyendo su rostro a mi mirada. Noté que yo temblaba de pies a cabeza, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Tomé su mano y lo acerqué a mí. Lo abracé y él apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, besé su frente y acaricie su pelo, sentí como él se relajaba y como yo dejaba de temblar.

Todo esta bien, solo relájate, me asustaste pero solo fue un instante, se que nunca me harías daño- dije abrazándolo mas estrechamente, Edward gruñó pero de forma juguetona y sus sollozos comenzaron a menguar.

Amor, nunca hubiese querido que presenciaras algo así, fue un necio en traerte aquí sabiendo que estoy en estas condiciones.- dijo y acarició suavemente el lugar donde mi pierna se encontraba cubierta por la escayola, fue como si eso lo hiciera recordar algo de lo que yo no era participe.

Levantó su rostro, observándome con detenimiento, tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo acerqué a mis labios, lo besé suavemente y él permaneció con sus labios cerrados. Dibujé suavemente con mi lengua la línea que formaba su boca cerrada. Edward suspiró suavemente y en ese momento mi lengua como una intrusa buscó su boca, el interior de esta. Acaricié levemente la de él y Edward retiró su lengua, dejándome sola en mi exploración, suavemente toqué el frente de sus dientes, alejándome de sus colmillos y de que estos pudieran aprisionarme. Él se dejaba hacer presionando con sus manos mi cintura cuando mi cercanía le obnubilaba la razón. Lentamente terminé el beso, regando varios besos húmedos en sus labios antes de retirarme completamente.

Edward me observó profundamente, en sus ojos se atisbaba una pizca de deseo, mezcla con su hambre, y la idea de verlo cazando me excitaba en sobremanera. Estaba comenzando a sentirme mojada, y Edward con su olfato súper sensible lo percibió, en contra de todo pronóstico solo dijo un apagado: "¡oh!" Pero alejó su rostro, volviéndose al ciervo en el bosque que apaciblemente seguía comiendo.

Puse mi mano en su rostro y lo obligué a mirarme.

Edward, no quiero que discutas esto, y quiero que lo hagas, por favor ve a beber de ese ciervo, estás famélico, amor- dije sonriéndole al terminar mi frase.

Edward rió suavemente, pero negó con su cabeza, sabía que no quería discutir conmigo, pero tampoco hacerme caso.

Por favor- repetí- yo te esperaré aquí, y tu vendrás cuando hayas saciado un poco tu sed.- dije buscando sus ojos, cuando él movía su rostro.

Bella, es muy peligroso, para cazar debo dejarme llevar por mis instintos y tú sobre este árbol, no me ayudas demasiado, y menos…- dijo agachando su vista, supe a qué se refería, pero quería que lo dijera por sí mismo.

¿menos cómo?- pregunté tomando su mentón.

Así, amor, en tu estado- jugué con él un poco, haría que me lo dijera todo.

¿Así con escayola?- pregunté de forma pícara, él me miró enojado, ya había entendido mi plan de hacerle decirme todo.- dilo, Edward- dije parodiándolo cuando meses atrás me hizo decirle que sabía que era un vampiro.

Excitada, Bella- dijo en un susurro, y estoy segura que si fuera humano se hubiese sonrojado.

No lo estoy- dije con un repentino ataque de vergüenza. Fue el turno de Edward de usar mi estrategia en mi contra.

¿No?- dijo presionando su mano en mi muslo derecho, eso no ayudaba demasiado.

No…- murmuré tan bajo que creí que jamás llegaría a oírme. Pero si me oyó, y aprovechando mi situación presionó mi humedad con la mano que antes tenía sobre mi muslo. Gemí sonoramente, y estoy segura que los Cullen me oyeron en su casa. Edward volvió a presionar, y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo mi cuello, y jadeando en busca de aire, cerré mis ojos, y mi novio besó mi clavícula.

Tienes razón debo cazar- dijo sobre mi oído, y antes que enfoncara mi vista ya había bajado, abalanzándose sobre el ciervo. Supe era su manera de alejarse porque no podía contenerse en mi cercanía.

Edward se acercó cauteloso, el ciervo continuaba pastando tranquilamente. Se ubicó a una distancia de casi 100 metros del animal, se quitó su camisa blanca, dejándola sobre un tronco caído, por lo que su pecho permanecía al descubierto, se agachó tomando una pose muy felina y de cazador, esperó el momento oportuno, y su rostro tomó nuevamente esa mueca que tanto me había aterrado antes. Saltó sobre el animal y este nunca se lo vio venir, cayó sobre este y antes de que ambos aterrizaran, el ciervo había perdido la vida.

A diferencia de lo que imaginaba, una escena completamente sangrienta, solo percibía que Edward estaba alimentándose porque permanecía sobre el cuello del animal, y porque observaba su rostro de satisfacción.

Edward permanecía con los ojos cerrados, su rostro solo mostraba goce, y sus manos sujetaban férreamente su alimento.

Sabía que la escena era de lo mas morbosa pero no podía evitar sentirme excitada, me gustaba verlo así, tan compenetrado, y gozando, imaginaba sus manos sujetándome así, y su rostro lleno de goce mientras… me penetraba. Me costaba imaginarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo era de infarto y ahí permanecía él de cuclillas sobre un ciervo bebiendo su sangre. Me acomodé sobre las ramas para observarlo más cómodamente. En el movimiento de mis brazos una rama rozó mis pechos, gemí ante la sensación, y mordí fuertemente mis labios, no esperaba reaccionar así, pero era la necesidad, repetí el movimiento en esa zona tan sensible de mi cuerpo, y el calor hacía que me costara respirar, me quité velozmente mi campera, arrojándola al suelo, eso me costaría cuando sufriera el frío, pero por el momento no me interesaba, Edward estaba tan concentrado que no había reparado en mis movimientos, acaricié mis pechos con mis manos y me desesperé de la necesidad. Podía ver como su nuez de Adán se movía en su garganta indicándome que tragaba, imaginaba sus labios sobre mí, tragándome…

Mis pezones estaban tan sensibles que dolían, mis manos inexpertas se movieron sobre estos, pero la necesidad más agobiante estaba en mi centro.

Me acaricié sobre el Jean, y lo odié, juro que lo odié. No podía bajarlo, y la maldita escayola me lo impedía además, necesitaba de Alice y Esme para vestirme, para desvestirme era el mismo maldito trámite.

Rocé nuevamente mis pechos, y esta vez el gemido me delató. Cerré mis ojos ante la sensación. ¡Dios! ¡Necesitaba una liberación!

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando abrí los ojos y encontré a Edward frente a mis ojos. Grité del susto, pero él tapó mi boca y me tomó en brazos.

Saltó conmigo en brazos, lo abracé tan fuerte que de ser humano de seguro lo hubiera asfixiado.

¿Dónde me llevas?- pregunté cuando mi voz volvió a mi, él caminaba velozmente. La respuesta fue inmediata aunque él no lo dijera. Me puso sobre el tronco en que se encontraba su camisa.

Acomodó mi cabeza y soltó mi cabello, acto seguido arrancó mi ropa, cuidando solo mi pierna herida, grité nuevamente, pero él parecía estar ausente.

Se recostó sobre mi cuerpo apoyándose sobre sus codos, para no aplastarme, besó mi frente, mis ojos, mi cuello, lamió su extensión, y allí donde mi vena pulsaba, sin embargo la situación lograba el efecto contrario antes que asustarme. Busqué sus labios a tientas y escuché su gloriosa y deseosa voz por primera vez en este largo y extraño rato.

Tengo aún el sabor a sangre en mi boca, no te gustara- dijo avergonzado. Queriendo retirarse de encima.

Todo lo que venga de ti quiero saborearlo…- dije queriendo sonar seductora, parece que lo logré puesto que sus labios se presionaron contra los míos de inmediato, me besó explorándome él ahora, lo dejé tal como él hizo conmigo.- Edward… - pedí, esperando entendiera lo que deseaba.

¿Es lo que quieres?- preguntó. Asentí con mi cabeza, se levantó, y se desvistió velozmente, esta vez se recostó entre mis piernas.

Sus manos exploraron mi cintura, bajando hacia mi cadera, pellizcó apenas la piel que sobresalía el hueso, apenas una línea de sangre se surcó en mi piel. Él me había herido, no podía creerlo.

Sus labios buscaron mi reciente herida, temí y de seguro, Edward sintió como mi corazón se agolpó en mi pecho, acercó su nariz y aspiró profundamente el aroma de mi sangre, luego su fría lengua lamió ese pequeño pedazo de piel, un nudo se formó en mi bajo vientre mi herida se cerró inmediatamente, pero cuando ese nudo se desató la ola de lujuria que colmó mis sentidos casi me deja enceguecida, me retorcí de placer, y gemí fuertemente, grité el nombre de Edward y apreté sus brazos lo mas que pude, jadeaba buscando aire hasta que lentamente bajé de mi cielo, o infierno personal, me costaba definirlo.

Edward me miraba divertido, y sostenía mi pierna maltrecha, entendí rápidamente que los espasmos que aun atravesaban mi cuerpo harían que golpeara mi pierna maltrecha y eso dolería en la mañana.

Me sonrojé al comprender el espectáculo que monté para él sin habérmelo propuesto.

Volvió a besarme, y repartió besos por mi rostro, mientras mi rubor aminoraba un poco.

Suavemente dijo.

Ese es el estado de frenesí y goce al que llega un vampiro bebiendo sangre.- lo miré y de seguro mi ceño estaba fruncido porque vio la necesidad de explicarse mejor- un orgasmo, amor- mi rostro no podía estar mas rojo ni aunque quisiera.

Agaché mi vista y él tomó mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo.

Para mi fue igual o mas satisfactorio, no te avergüences de ello- dijo besando mis labios.

Por obra de la naturaleza que pareció indicarme que es lo que debía hacer restregué mi sexo contra el suyo palpitante. Edward jadeó buscando el aire que no necesitaba, y cerró los ojos, me froté mas cerca aun, y lo besé en los labios, el más mínimo movimiento y él estaría dentro. Detuvo mis caderas con una sola mano, y creo que un dedo alcanzaba para detenerme, mi fuerza no era nada contra él.

- ¿Esto es lo que quieres?- dijo tratando de mantenerse serio.

- Si, te quiero a ti, aquí y ahora- dije dándole el mismo tono que él a mi respuesta.

No necesitó más palabras, suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a introducirse en mí, sentía como con cada centímetro nos convertíamos en uno solo, y la emoción me llenaba los ojos de lágrimas.

Cuando llegó a mi himen se detuvo, mirándome fijamente, solo lo besé y asentí con la cabeza, lo necesitaba ya, de una pequeña pero certera estocada estuvo completamente en mí. Gemí en forma apagada, por el dolor, y el escozor que me invadía, Edward no era de mucha ayuda, ya que permanecía inmóvil, con sus ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, me quedé quieta esperando que el dolor remitiera, y pronto lo hizo, sentía la intromisión de su miembro, pero lejos de molestarme me gustaba, y sentía como mis caderas querían moverse contra él, pero Edward, me sostenía aun con su mano, levanté mi cabeza acercándome a su boca y pase mi lengua por su labio inferior. Edward me miró sorprendido, soltando un jadeo ante mi movimiento.

Más- dije con una voz ronca que me costó reconocer como mía.

Sus movimientos comenzaron lentos, apenas un movimiento de cadera retirándose y entrando un poco mas profundo.

Quise seguirlo con mi cadera pero él no me lo permitía. Mis manos acariciaban avariciosas su espalda, rasguñándolo, sabiendo que jamás dejaría marcas, pero queriendo marcarlo como propio. Edward gruñía, y a veces golpeaba un poco mas profundo dentro de mí, nuestros movimientos inexpertos eran un verdadero placer.

Besé sus labios nuevamente, y tomé ejerciendo algo de presión su mano que estaba sobre mi cadera, la llevé a mis pechos, y lo hice tomar uno, jugué con su mano sobre este, y luego con sus dedos acariciando suavemente mis pezones que pedían por su atención, él llevó su boca al que no recibía la atención de su mano, y lo chupó y lamió sonoramente, gemí impulsando mi cadera contra él para que llegara mas profundo.

más, Edward, más profundo, por favor…- lloriquee entre jadeos.

Una de sus manos se retiró de mi pecho tomando ambas manos mías sobre mi cabeza, la corteza del árbol me raspaba los brazos y estaba a punto de quejarme cuando sus movimiento comenzaron a hacerse mas veloces y profundos, solo podía gemir, y sentía como si fuera a morir asfixiada.

Demasiado rápido para mi gusto, se detuvo y se sentó sobre sus talones, cuando creí que el arrepentimiento lo haría detenerse me tomó de bajo las pantorrillas acercándome a él, abrió mas mis piernas sosteniéndolas a ambas con sus brazos, el nuevo ángulo me dejaba mucho mas expuesta.

Me penetró suave pero profundo, y una vez dentro comenzó con un ritmo frenético, yo gemía y gritaba cada tanto, pidiendo cosas que ni siquiera entendía, todo lo que se oía eran mis pedidos y gemidos, y la unión de nuestros cuerpos tan violenta. El nudo que recientemente había descubierto se volvió a formar en mi bajo vientre, Edward acarició con una mano mis labios, y luego mojó sus dedos en mi boca obligándome a mirarlo, llevó su mano peligrosamente cerca de nuestra unión bajando por mi vientre, dejando un pequeño camino con mi saliva, abrió con su mano, mi sexo y buscó mi clítoris, comenzó a frotarlo, y perdí el control, gritaba, y tiraba de mi pelo, de sus brazos, lloriqueaba, y solo podía pedirle mas, Edward besó mi boca ansioso, pero solo fue un instante. Bajó lamiendo mi cuello, y se acercó a mi pecho, cuando enrolló su lengua en mi dolorido pezón, me dejé llevar, me arrojé a un abismo y él me sostuvo, sentía aun su miembro, y con algo de cordura sentí sus gritos que me llamaban. Sentí su calor dentro de mí, no era algo caliente, pero si tibio, lo notaba, Edward había llegado a su orgasmo también.

Jadeamos, y luego respiramos agitados, hasta que pudimos volver a ser normales uno sobre el otro, Edward me puso sobre su pecho, tapándome con su camisa, sabía que en algún momento tendría frío, pero definitivamente valió la pena.

Eso fue…- dije, sin encontrar palabras- es lo mas raro que nos ha pasado.

¿Más raro qué que tu novio sea un vampiro?- preguntó riendo- ¿más que en nuestra primera salida con mi familia un rastreador quiera matarte? ¿más que huir y luego terminar casi muerta? ¿más que haya bebido de tu sangre hace un rato?

Si… más que todo eso. ¿podemos repetir?- pregunté mirándolo esperanzada.

Luego, ahora es tarde y debo llevarte a casa- luego, significaba pronto, esto continuaría, sonreí internamente por las nuevas posibilidades.

Edward me vistió con su camisa y mi campera, lo único que sobrevivió a nuestra primera vez, no me molestaba de igual modo. Corrió conmigo en brazos, y ambos respirábamos felicidad ante el nuevo descubrimiento, escondí mi rostro en su cuello avergonzada nuevamente, y él besó mis manos. Al detenernos frente a su casa me dijo para que no me tomara por sorpresa: "Oyeron todo".

No todo podía ser absolutamente perfecto, pero el saber que él y yo habíamos sido uno en el bosque me llenó de felicidad y ya nada mas importó, me encogí de hombros y lo tomé de la mano, caminamos a velocidad humana a su casa sin importarnos nada, ya habría tiempo para pensar luego.

**Hola! Wooow! Esta historia me dio vueltas en la cabeza todo el día, espero les haya gustado! Besos!**


End file.
